


time to escape

by foreverobessed



Series: caim [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Deserves Better, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Loves Lucky, Anakin Skywalker Loves Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker Misses Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Clone!Darth Vader, Darth Vader is a Clone, Darth Vader is a Clone of Anakin Skywalker, Escape, F/M, Other, Padmé Amidala Lives, Sad Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been trapped with Darth Vader for 7 years now, it’s time for his escape.ORDarth Vader is a clone of Anakin Skywalker has been tortured for 7 years whether it’s by Vader or Palpatine, and he finally decides to plot an escape with his R3 unit, Lucky.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: caim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	time to escape

**Author's Note:**

> I DID ANOTHER ONE SO QUICKLY WOAH be impressed !! lmao one person asked for a sequel and I did it. Hope y’all enjoy !!

Anakin was on the  _ Executor  _ and he was preparing, preparing for his escape. Vader’s comlink was sitting on the small table next to his twin sized bed, with a message attached. It was basically along the lines of “fuck you, don’t bother looking for me, I’m coming for you next”, and more choice words, most were Huttese curses Anakin had learned as a slave boy on Tatooine. 

Lucky beeped and ran into his leg, and Anakin turned around and patted him on his dome head. Lucky had a very important task ahead of him, disable the Force suppressor that was wrapped around his neck, and then he was going to get out the chip that was in his neck. Anakin had designed Lucky so he had quite a few features that normal astromech droids don’t. (Anakin tried to ignore the sting of remembering R2, his droid that was there with him through everything).

He added some components to the R3 unit that medical droids had, to help the process go as smoothly as possible. They would leave the chip in his room, but put it on a little mouse droid that would move periodically around the room like Anakin would so they wouldn’t find him out as quickly. 

“Ok, Lucky.” Anakin said, laying down on his bed. Lucky came up to him and one of his panels opened up, revealing a screwdriver and other tools to try to disable his Force suppressor and get it off his neck. Lucky beeped and whirled as he tried to disable the suppressor, Anakin bit his lip, this  _ had  _ to work. Something clicked, and Anakin’s senses were overwhelmed. Everything was so bright, and his senses were dialed up to eleven. He managed to shield his force signature, with a shudder. It  _ hurt _ , the feeling of the Force overwhelming and surging through his body after seven long years.

Lucky beeped in distress, poking him with the screwdriver as Anakin tried to quiet his sob. Everything  _ hurt,  _ but he had to push on. Vader didn’t really check on him often, once a week or once every few weeks but a droid or a stormtrooper usually delivered food once a day. They usually delivered it midday, and they had already sent the food to him. It was army rations, and Anakin knew the taste all too entirely well from the Clone Wars. 

“I’m okay, Lucky.” Anakin said, tears running down his face. He reached up with shaky hands and removed the suppressor from his neck. “Continue with the plan, Lucky.”

Lucky beeped a few more times, but continued on. They didn’t have any pain drugs to help Anakin, so he was doing this with just the raw pain flooding through his body. He had seen slaves do it in the Tatooine desert with outdated unsterilized medical equipment. He could do this, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Lucky slowly cut into the side of his neck, careful not to cut open an artery or poke anything important. Lucky started poking around in his neck, trying to find the chip and Anakin bit back a groan. 

Lucky beeped reassuringly, and Anakin smiled a little bit despite the pain. Lucky had been the only really  _ constant  _ thing in his life the past seven years, (the torture, Vader, and Palpatine was constant but Lucky was the only good constant thing). Anakin felt Lucky poke something metal, and Lucky whistled excitedly, and Anakin gave a pained grin. “When we.. get out of here, I’m going to show you everything.. what the galaxy has to offer, I’ll tune you up some more with some actual  _ good  _ materials, I’ll show you how to fly… maybe I can even see R2 again, and maybe.. Obi-Wan.” He got choked up at Obi-Wan. 

Would Obi-Wan even want to see him again? Probably not.. He didn’t even know Vader was a clone of him, he thought Anakin turned to the dark side.. he thought Anakin killed Padmé. How could Obi-Wan believe he would do that? He loved Padmé with everything he had. He missed Padmé’s intelligent eyes as she looked him over after a long battle. He missed the way her pale soft skin felt on his tanned battle scarred skin. He missed the way she would force him to do skin stuff with her, and he  _ still  _ didn’t understand any of the stuff that went on his face. He missed the way their lips fit together perfectly, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together. Anakin  _ missed  _ her so much it just hurt him to even think about her. 

Tears ran down Anakin’s sunken cheeks as he thought of his old life, the pain sharpened as Lucky tried to pull out the chip. He put his wrist into his mouth and bit into it, muffling a scream. He sobbed as he felt Lucky pull it out of his neck, Lucky slowly started stitching his neck up. He sobbed in relief as Lucky did the final stitches, Lucky beeped in reassurance that he read done and Anakin walked towards the fresher and looked at himself in the mirror. His neck was pale and bruised from the tight grip of the Force suppressor. 

Anakin walked out from the fresher, towards his closet. In there he had a black Imperial uniform that Vader used on him one time to make him look less suspicious, when Vader transported him places. He shimmed into the uniform, and barely managed to slide the black cap into his head. He put the chip onto the little mouse droid, who woke up with a little beep. 

“You know what to do, little guy.” Anakin said with a grin and a pat to the droid’s head as the droid let out a little whistle and started moving around the room, stopping for long periods of time. 

Anakin looked towards the door. “Can you get into the mainframe and unlock this door?” Anakin asked Lucky, kneeling down and patting his head. The R3 unit whirled, and plugged into the door’s mainframe. Anakin grabbed the scalpel and screwdriver Lucky used on him, they weren’t really weapons but they were the best he had. 

The door whooshed open as Anakin’s eyes grazed over the white bulk of the stormtrooper armor. Anakin grabbed one by the armor, putting him in a headlock as Lucky’s control panel opened and electrocuted the other one. The stormtrooper let out a little shrill as he fell unconscious under Lucky’s electricity. Anakin waited till the stormtrooper in his grasp Force signature weakened before he let them go. He dragged them into the room and pushed a button and the door closed. 

“Can you figure out where the hangar is, Lucky?” Lucky whistled our an affirmative, and he plugged into the  _ Executor _ ’s mainframe, and a holo appeared, projecting from Lucky. There was a little yellow beeping dot that showed them where they were, and a large circle encircling the hangar. It was all the way across the ship, and he groaned. “Come on Lucky. Lead the way.” 

Lucky unplugged from the mainframe and the holo disappeared, and Anakin followed Lucky around the ship. 

“Hey!” Anakin turned around and saw a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. “Are you new around here?”

“Uhm… yeah.” Anakin said, stumbling over his words. It was forever since he had talked to someone who wasn’t the Emperor, Vader, or a droid. “I graduated from the academy…. late. I had to figure out what I wanted to do first.” 

The young man nodded, walking side by side with Lucky and Anakin. “My brother did that, waited for a while before choosing a career.” He poked his head forward and looked at Lucky, who was on the other side of Anakin, “Nice droid. Fix him up yourself?”

Anakin stiffly nodded, “Yes.. I’ve had him for years. He’s been by my side for… a while.” The silence was awkward, for at least Anakin. “You going to the hangar too?”

The young man nodded, “Yeah. Just a test drive in one of the older star fighters, just in case one of the TIEs isn't there and that’s the only ship available.”

“I’ll come with you.” Anakin said quickly, “It’s been awhile since I’ve flown one of them.” 

“Oh cool!” The young pilot crooned, “Maybe you could show me a few things. Oh by the way I’m Brukei, Brukei Oatechi.” Brukei held out his hand for Anakin. 

Anakin slowly shook his hand, “O-Oh… I’m Luke..” The name came rushing through Anakin, one of the names Padmé and Anakin had discussed for their child. “Luke Naberrie.” He prayed this pilot hadn’t heard of the royal family on Naboo. 

Brukei nodded, and continued walking towards the hangar. Anakin internally let out a breath he had been holding. When Anakin saw the hangar his heart stopped, it had been so long since he piloted, and he missed it. “Hey can you help me get my droid into the star fighter?” Anakin could usually just lift the droid into the fighter himself but the ship was higher off the ground and he was malnourished and weak and didn’t want to risk pulling his back. 

Brukei nodded, and together they heaved Lucky up. Lucky squealed as Anakin secured him into the spot for the droid. “Thanks, man.” Anakin said, jumping into the pilot seat. It felt good to have his hands on a ship again. Brukei got into the starfighter near his and started to ready his ship. Brukei started to talk to one of the higher ups on the com link, putting into a code to let him and Anakin pass from the shield. 

They soon let them go, and Anakin started up the ship and sped from the hangar. “Woah! Wait up!” Brukei called, speeding after him. 

“This is… amazing.” Anakin gasped, and he closed his eyes. There was nothing like being able to fly again. Lucky whistled in excitement, beeping and whirling in binary too fast for Anakin to keep up. Anakin let out a laugh, a real laugh.

“Make sure hyperdrive is in working condition.” He told Lucky, the droid whistled out an affirmative. 

“Hyperdrive?” Brukei shrieked, “What do you mean by that? We haven’t been authorized for-“

“I really am sorry, Brukei.” Anakin said, sympathy dripping from his tone. “But I am not being stuck with that monster for another seven years.”

“M-Monster?” Brukei asked, “What do you mean? Are you a  _ prisoner?” _

“Goodbye, Brukei.” Anakin said, readying up hyperdrive. “I hope you don’t get in too much trouble for this. I’m sorry if you do, but you’ll get a much quicker death than I would’ve.”

“L-Luke! Wait-“ Brukei’s voice died out as Anakin stopped the comlink, and slammed on the hyperdrive. The blue around the ship blazed, and Lucky whistled in wonder. 

“We did it, Lucky.” Anakin said, happy tears leaking out of his eyes. “We really did it.” Anakin laughed hysterically, he was free he was really free, he could do whatever he wanted. He wanted to find Obi-Wan, he wanted to find Ahsoka, he wanted to find Padmé-

_ Padmé.  _ The reminder shocked him, Vader killed Padmé. Padmé was dead and there was nothing that he could do about it. Anakin took off the tight cap and his golden curly hair fell down from where it was secured in it. Lucky whistled in confusion as Anakin started to cry. 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Lucky whistled in binary, “ _ We’re free.” _

“M-My wife… she’s dead.” Anakin had spoken to Lucky a couple times about Padmé, he had no one else to talk to her about it. “Vader killed her.. and Vader’s a clone of me. Obi-Wan believes I-I killed her… How am I supposed to face Obi-Wan? And Ahsoka? And the other clones? If they’re still alive..”

Lucky was quiet for a few seconds before beeping out in binary,  _ “You don’t have to face them right away. Why don’t you just figure out who you are again first?” _

__ Anakin paused, “Y-Yeah… I’ll figure out who I am… find out how to take down Vader.. find out everything that’s happened in the last seven years.. I just need to figure out who I am and what’s going on. I am seven years behind..”

Lucky beeped in contentment, “ _ Ok, boss. Where to?” _

Anakin hummed in thought, “Let’s see how Ilum is doing. It’s been too long since I’ve had my hands on a lightsaber.”

Lucky whistled in affirmation, setting their course for Ilum. Anakin clenched his fists, and calmed down.  _ You can face Obi-Wan later.. don’t think about them. You’ll just make yourself sad. _

On the other side of the galaxy, on a planet on the Outer Rim in Wild Space called Bakura. The planet was green and blue, looking like Naboo. 

A woman with long brown hair was making lunch for her twins, as a former Jedi walked into the room. The woman felt the Force start weeping in joy, “Did you feel that?” The brown haired woman whispered. Ever since the Jedi had been wiped out, the Force has been quiet. 

“I did.” The man said, stroking his graying beard in thought. “Padmé, we shouldn’t worry about it. We can’t let Palpatine or Vader know we're all alive. They’d kill us.”

“I-I know.” Padmé said, serving two plates for her twins, Luke and Leia. The twins thanked her and got to eating. “But Obi-Wan, why is the force rejoicing? After all this time? What happened?”

“I-I don’t know.” Obi-Wan said, passing the twins and ruffling their hair. “But we cant focus on that right now, all we have to do is  _ survive.” _

“You’re right.” Padmé said, going to wash the plates. What they didn’t know was the Force was weeping for her son that had finally been freed after all this time, and the people in responsible had hell to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Anakin is wayyyyy too overwhelmed to go look for Obi-Wan plus he’s scared he might try to murder him. they’ll meet eventually but Anakin just needs time to adjust hopefully I can write another one of these but no promises it’ll be as quick as this one (the next one will most likely be a flashback of how padme and obi-wan just deal with the twins and everything) :)) hope y’all have an amazing morning afternoon or night!! remember you are loved <33


End file.
